Foreign Destiny
Description In a world of twists, romance, violence, humor and sorrow, join us on this peculiar adventure as we take a journey as the heroic faces try to defeat the deadly siren, for whom bears bizarre witchcraft. Upon the wake of an Armageddon, triggered by the mother of transcendental extraterrestrials, an ancient prophecy by the olden gods foretells of a great horror. With the all the darkness that befall upon the heroes, will they overcome the burden and battle their curse? Will they fight the enemies to conquer the foes and enemies and save the universe? All will be shown through the strange nations of regimes. Foreign... Summaries Episode One Everyone was working out at the gym in Preston's manor... They would be enjoying the peace, but it does not last for long. Preston, among the others, were enjoying themselves. There was a sudden halt to the exercise, as the room began tearing apart. There was a mysterious ocean beneath them, sending them elsewhere. They were sent to a strange bay, where there was nothing but a large rock. It appears that an eccentric woman who resides in the planet approaches them. Her name would be Tealess. There were rumors that Marguax and Tealess had seen one another before, but the matters digresses. The others attempted to fight her, but it was useless, as they were no match for her, because she was untouchable. Tealess explains why she bought them to her world, and requests that they give her the gifts (special abilities that each individual possesses). Preston, Hextar, Garrison and the others were baffled at first. Some agreed, while some disagreed, but regardless, she performed a magical stunt that forces the gifts from the heroes to herself. This include shapeshifting into an unfathomable being, to extract the gifts. At a loss, she then descends into the portal by whispering "Delvestornation", and teleported elsewhere. She then sends them on their way back to their planet, as the heroes were disoriented, Preston stood up and declared that they were to fight back! Knowing they can return justice to the land, and take back what was their. Everyone lent him a hand, and offered help, as he accepted them. They, however, are unaware of a current threat that is about to rise. While they stood with gallantly, there was a frosty region far in the horizon... It made out to be a palace, and contained elements such as crystals, ice, snow and various cold objects. There, a Snow Queen was walking to her throne, and seats herself on it. In her deep, diamond eyes, there was a sense of sorrowful sentiment. She has a deep, tragic past, as cold as the frozen wastelands. She intends to dominate the lands and create her own empire. She commands the snow bees, and other servant of ice... The Lady of Winter will soon rise, in hopes that many will succumb to her frigid sorcery. Episode Two After the heroes agreed on adventure, they set off on their journey to seek the fountain that is able to lift their curse in which Tealess had previously burdened them with. They reached a place with rocks, water, buildings and bridges. They carefully crossed the place, in order to not fall off as seeing how old the place is. While travelling, they spoke with one another and communicated. After a while, they finally reached the last bridge, and it seems very old and weak. Preston was careful not to take a reckless step, but as he took a step towards the middle of the bridge, it began to collapsed so he instructed everyone to run as he ran behind them. As they some managed to run from the bridge's demolition. The one who fell into the waters were saved, and then something strange occurred... There was a voice, singing in the water. It was an unknown siren, luring in the heroes with her voice... Preston couldn't resist, as it was very tempting. He yearned for the sound, as it drove him mad. When he could no longer take it, he dove right in, to the dismay of others... Some attempted to save him, but they couldn't. Minutes passed by, and slowly the minutes turned into hours. Surprisingly, he saved himself from the demise. After a moment, he figured out how to reach the other sides. Using his genuine strength, he tossed everyone safely to the other sides. In return, they helped him to the other side. After he reunites with the others, there was an old man deeper inside the fortress. The old man hears of their dilemma, and suggests that they go to the healing fountain. Preston asks the direction to the fountain. He advises them by revealing the directions, in which includes traversing through the lands and a mountain and there will he found a fountain that will rid them of the curse. After learning of the directions, he requests that him and his comrade rest in the fortress for the night, and the old man allows them to stay as long as they want. After settling in, they've heard news of a contest in the village east of the fortress, and that they are handing prizes to the winner. Filled with excitement, Preston and the others signed up. 3 events were held, in which the first was questionnaire. The second was art, in which they were to craft armors and weapons for the next event, which was brawl. The heroes vigorously fought against each other and some other competitors. In the end, Kerdil has won the match and is declared the winner. He is asked to walk to the center of the stage, for the reward. Once he walks to the center, he is given a rapier that is able to transform into various sorts of other weapons and a bottle containing enchantment to strengthen weapons. He also recieves a kiss from the hostress. The others congratulated him on his big moment, while a few were sore about the defeat. Preston had went to a store, and bought an unknown item. Afterwards, they returned to the fortress to begin resting. Dawn slowly approaches, as a new day starts to inauguarate... Episode Three Before the sun ascends from the horizon, the old man was in the middle of eating. Some heroes were sleeping, while some are doing other things. As he eats an oatmeal, a horrific premonition occurs to him, which caused a moment of shock as he spits out his food. The horroatmenition, or whatever you call a horrific oatmeal premonition. And so, he spend the rest of the hours pacing and thinking to himself. As it dawns, Preston awakes to find the morning light shining through the windows of the fortress. He instructed everyone to refresh for a long journey ahead of them. He left to take a shower while the other prepare themselves. Upon return, everyone would gather and confront the old man before departure. The old man warns them of the dangers ahead, and advise that they be careful. Preston doesn't find the matter severe, but after being reminded of their curse, he promises to lead the others with care. The heroes then departs, bidding the old man good-bye, as he looks towards the heroes with sincere hope. They traverse across the great plains, in which appears quite easy but Preston tells them that it will be harder further ahead. He converses with his accompanying comrades, and they'd communicate. He announces that he enjoys these adventures. A few moments later, two Arwings, the Comet Observatory and the Halberg were seen passing by the sky, which made the heroes discuss about them. Some were quite confused, while some, like Mario, acknowledges them. These invoked thoughts in the heroes, leading to curiosity and amazement. After a while of walking, they'd reach the mountainside. There was utter silence, which lasted for quite a moment. The eerie feeling were among the heroes, but it could've been a false sense of security. They discovered a cave, but when they decided to move on, there were a few sounds, making them stop in their tracks again. A gigantic golem appeared, in was revealed to be the guardian of the mountain, seeing how he blocked the entrance to the cave. At first, the monster was very strong but later on, Preston had a plan and put it into action, lassoing the golem while the heroes struck him. The golem landed a destructive punch, aiming for Mario but instead hits Red, which allows Preston to climb up his arm and lasso his head. While he yanks on the whip, the heroes would stun the golem. At the moment the golem was getting up, he did a strong pull which decapitated the golem's head. It rolled down the body, and Preston catches it, holding it up in victory! There was no time to celebrate, so the heroes entered the cave. As they exits the cave, they find themselves to a very steep path, and at the top of the mountain was a healing fountain. They climbed it, nearing the top. As Preston approached a plank, there was a bandit, but the matter was easily taken care of as he kicked the bandit down the deep pit, and continued on. As they reached the fountain, they look at it with astounded reactions. The mountaintop was unusually cold, as they notice the water slowly turning to ice, snowflakes descending, something was going on. All of a sudden, a blizzard broke in, as the ground were quickly covered in snow and the rocks were frozen over. They attempted to reach the fountain, but were unable to, as it froze before contact. Over in the distance, the snow flurries in a certain pattern, as a womanly figure appears. It was the Snow Queen, revealing herself to the heroes. She declared that she claimed the lands, and deflected any attacks that some attempted. Preston openly defies the Queen, caused her to inflict a lasting damage on the heroes. With a simple swing, the heroes were knocked out cold. Many questions remain, whether they died, or survived... Episode 4 A long time ago, in an ivory chalet upon an alp, there was a teenage girl who lived there with her family. She loved and cared for her parents and siblings very dearly, as they did for her. The girl's name was Iclyne, though she was given the nickname, "Bianca", by her family, due to her white complexion. She was the only albino child of the household, and often was she sensitive to the outdoors, and wouldn't risk even going into courtyards and gardens. Many people loved to teased, bully and hurt her because she was different from the rest. Often was she the victim of cruel pranks and inhumane treatments, and thus, always ended up being hurt. Usually, it is her older siblings who protect her from the rest. She lived a sheltered life, being forbidden to interact with strangers and visits to her is not allowed. She usually spends her days inside the chalet, usually avoiding the outdoors. Despite her harsh condition, she had her family's love and that felt enough. One ill-fated day, Bianca was freed from the chalet by a mysterious force, and so she sets out to discover a new beginning. Normally, everyone disliked her until she met a kind person who she hasn't seen in years. It was a boy who was willing to be her friend, and they spent hours together. Eventually, that evening, she realized something wasn't right when the boy began to harass and threatened her when she refused to comply to a request. Normally, she was abused by him, and quietly went home in tears in hopes of finding comfort from her loved ones. Instead, she faced a deep betrayal, seeing that her family no longer loves her. They saw her as everyone else did, and proceeded to brutally beat her until she collapsed. Her blood was gravely shed, and seeing the duplicity, her heart was frozen, and she accidentally killed her family in an unstoppable rage. Seeing their death, she cried over it, and no matter what she did, she couldn't bring them back. She ran from the alp, in the middle of the night, going somewhere far, far away where no one ever would see her face again. Drenched in sorrow, she lost all hope, and wasn't willing to continue. At the edge of despair, a woman came to her, offering her hand and drying her tears. The lady was known to be Tealess, and she offered to be her new mother. Bianca had no other choice left, and accepted her hand as she was led away. Tealess raised her to be a ruthless warrior, and eventually she was crowned as the Queen of Winter. With her newfound powers and abilities, she continued on, to conquer lands and strip it all of life. As she once was... Back in the grand palace, where the Snow Queen dwells, she looks over her empire with indifference. Her lands of snow was very large, as it has spread worldwide. She intends to continue to dominate lands, in which they are in the state of eternal winter. She cursed the realms under frigid temperature, and glacial landscape. Just then, a portal formed in the middle of the Throne room, and there appeared Tealess. She and her adoptive daughter exchanged greetings, and conversed for a bit. The Snow Queen could be seen speaking without emotion, or life in her voice. Only a cold, monotone sound. Tealess asked her if she killed the heroes, in which she feared they'd interfere with her plans, and much to her fortune, she replied yes. Being proud of her daughter, she bestow her a gift, which appears to be a staff that is able to obey to her whims. The Snow Queen thanked her, as the siren departed the palace of ice. In the barren wasteland of winter, the heroes could be seen out in the snow... They appear to be on the verge of death, suffering from the cold. Preston was the first to awake, and he was very weakened due to not only the curse Tealess placed on the heroes but the coldness as well. He weakly got up, and proceeded to crawl from the ice cube. In front of him, was the teal tear fountain. It was dripping, but very slowly, however. As the final drip approach, he lets the teardrop fall on his skin. Gradually, after a moment, he'd feel refresh, and mustered enough strength and vigor to punch the fountain, cracking the ice and letting the tears fall and crash against the large ice structure, saving his comrades. After ensuring that everyone was safe, he'd begin to converse with his friends, determined to stop the Snow Queen. He was warned that she was a dangerous threat, and that a plan could be devised. Upon agreeing, Preston began to plan. Before they could plan, the snow monsters noticed them, and began to ambush. The cunning Preston smirked, getting ready to fight amongst his friends, to fight against the snow monsters. They fought valiantly, and in a rough and tumble, against the beasts. During the midst of the battle, Preston unleashes a fiery blast, burning most of the monsters, and left the remaining ones to retreat. They traveled on, shrugging off the freezing environment, in anticipation of the Snow Queen. They kept walking until they reached the gates, and prepared themselves... Taking deeps breathes, and looking stylish. They began to enter the palace, as the polar drama begin to unveil.Category:Roleplays